codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The P-00 Constantine Project
A Knightmare Frame fit for an Emperor and powered by Geass, the piloting system is unique as it connects right to the user's mind, Maximillion Xi Britannia uses this type of weapon after becoming Ruler of Britannia. Their Unique power sources were the basis of Thomas' research and development of the Solar Resonators. Schematics P-00 Constantine Powerplant: *Unknown Sentient Geass Relic called "Adolmaea" Activation: *Usual Knightmare Frame Activation Methods *Adolmaea is activated by a Phrase:'' "O Adolmaea, shining sovereign, supreme light of the ancient skies...grant me your power! Verto" '' 'Type:' *Atlantian replicated Prototype Geass Weapon 'Generation:' *10th Generation Test Pilot: *Unknown 'Present Pilot:' *N/A 'Weapons and Defences:' *1x "Twin Sun" MVS Twin Sword, can split into 2x "Small Star" MVS Longsword, held on back when not in use. *1x Charged Particle Cannon, located in chest *2x Wrist-mounted Hadron Blaster Cannon, designed like the Shinkirō. *8-barreled Energy Missile Launcher, located in shoulder armour 'Other Equipment:' * Unrealistic Energy Wing System, it allows for High Speed Flight as though it wasn't carrying anything at all * Landspinner propulsion system * Druid System * 2x Charged Particle Intake Valves * Teleportation Capabilities (for Pilot), designed to allow the User to activate the "Key" (as seen in Knightmare Activation) and control the Knightmare with Brainwaves alone or to teleport the pilot into the Cockpit, Adolmaea' activation phrase is required to activate the "Key" and curiously the "Key" and the unit can only be piloted by a single person at once with the next only gaining control with the death of the present pilot. * Innovative Armour design that makes it look biological, it was said that Thomas Harvey learned of the armour and how to produce it in limited quantities and Thomas has mentioned that like a physical being it can "adapt" to situation which may mean its own self repair, Thomas has codenamed the Armour (in Italian Translation) "Dio Armatura" or God Armour in english translation. Operational History: Constantine was a project set out by Lloyd, Cecile and Thomas in an attempt to replicate the strongest Knightmares since Atlantis, they managed to do so by using a relic found within an Atlantian Knightmare Frame that used the brainwaves of the pilot as an energy source so long as the pilot had Geass, because of this link between Mind and Machine made its use in combat rather flexible. It was completed and data was stored on it however for unknown reasons it was put into storage, one argument was that the specific Relic used made the Knightmare too powerful to the point of "Fringe Science", even Thomas knew that "Fringe Science" was difficult to control and so cut his research to that specific unit. It was known as the "Sun King", a Knightmare that out of the other Five Knights designed by Thomas Harvey, that was considered not only their prototype but their leader also and went specifically without a pilot and is presently the Core of Sky Fortress Dagda. P-00 Percy Powerplant: *Unknown Sentient Geass Relic called "Dinivas" Activation: *Usual Knightmare Frame Activation Methods *Dinivas is activated by a Phrase:'' "O Dinivas, deliverer of dark and dread, ruler of ancient shadows...grant me your power! Verto"'' 'Type:' *Atlantian replicated Geass Weapon 'Generation:' *10th Generation Test Pilot: *Maximillion Vi Britannia 'Present Pilot:' *Maximillion Vi Britannia 'Weapons and Defences:' *2x Vulcan Cannons, located in head. *1x "Dark Blade" MVS Longsword, equipped with an energy system so it can launch black/dark red blades of energy when attacking from a distance, wielded in right hand. *1x Super V.A.R.I.D.B. (Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Duel Buster) rifle, connected to Powerplant through palm of hands so that recharge is faster, wielded on left hand. *2x Wrist-mounted Hadron Blaster Cannon, designed like the Shinkirō. *2x Energy Siphon Whip that can heat up and slice through amour or electrocute ammunition/weaponry and cause it to explode stored in each wrist shield *1x Charged Particle Cannon, hatch opens in chest to fire, located hidden on upper chest. *8x Slash Hook Harken with Harken Boosters, it is actually a detachable device with its own high speed float unit codenamed Slash Mazer (1x Hadron gun and 2x Maser Vibration Blade each, Energy Siphon field, designed to absorb energy attacks or energy of projectiles and add them to the energy filler), mounted on spine *1x Armed Shield (2x Radiant Wave Missiles, 4x Slash Hook Harken with Harken Boosters, it is actually a detachable device with its own high speed float unit codenamed Slash Mazer (1x Hadron gun and 2x Maser Vibration Blade each, Energy Siphon field, designed to absorb energy attacks or energy of projectiles and add them to the energy filler), the Super V.A.R.I.D.B. rifle can be attached to the underside, pointed and sharp like a twisted offensive weapon which also has a MVS tip), mounted on left wrist *1x MVS Counter, designed from a traditional Knight Armament to be used to counter close range weapons in a conflict and can be used in close range combat also as it is able to shatter even MVS Weapons, located on right elbow 'Other Equipment:' * Realistic Energy Wing System, can be used as a Coccoon shapped shield or its feathers can be used for offensive purposes * Landspinner propulsion system * Druid System * 2x Charged Particle Intake Valves * Teleportation Capabilities (for Pilot), designed to allow the User to activate the "Key" (as seen in Knightmare Activation) and control the Knightmare with Brainwaves alone or to teleport the pilot into the Cockpit, Dinivas' activation phrase is required to activate the "Key" and curiously the "Key" and the unit can only be piloted by a single person at once with the next only gaining control with the death of the present pilot. * Innovative Armour design that makes it look biological, it was said that Thomas Harvey learned of the armour and how to produce it in limited quantities and Thomas has mentioned that like a physical being it can "adapt" to situation which may mean its own self repair, Thomas has codenamed the Armour (in Italian Translation) "Dio Armatura" or God Armour in english translation. Operational History: Becoming known as Ebonwings, the Knightmare was designed to be a weapon that brought fear into the hearts of all those whom came to face it, it was therefore given Dinivas as a means of infinite power to that end. Created by Thomas Harvey, it was designed specifically to Maximillion's personal desires and so used technology that could crush the remaining units in Britannia, therefore allowing Maximillion to defeat the forces led by Zero (Suzaku) and a Geass controlled Schneizel with ease. Other Units *Z-00 Black Usurper *RPI-00X1 Avenger *RPI-00X2 Torment Soundtrack Category:Knightmare Frames